Ash plus Misty equals LOVE
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sweet nice wonderful Ash / Misty - romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Ash + Misty = LOVE**

**It's a beautiful summer-day in Cerulean City and a lot of people have gathered at the gym for the wedding of Ash Ketchum and Misty Hydrolah.**

May and Dawn ( Misty's bridesmaids ) are helping Misty to get into her beautiful white wedding-dress.

"I can't believe that Ash has decided to settle down with a woman." says Dawn.

"Actually he's not gonna settle down..." says Misty in a nice calm tone. "He'll still go away to catch new Pokémon and challenge gym leaders though not as much as he used to."

"Oh really? Since he'll be your husband I'd say he should stay here and take care of you." says May.

"You are more old-fashioned about things like that than I am. If he wants to continue doing what he's good at, I'm not going to stop him." says Misty.

"Kinda makes sense. The fact that you let him be Ash in every way proves how much you love him." says Dawn.

"Ladies, do I look okay?" says Misty.

"Yeah. Ash is gonna be all stunned by your beauty when he sees you, trust me." says Dawn.

At the same time in another room, Ash is getting ready as well.

"If someone had told me 4 years ago that I'd marry Misty today I would've thought it was a joke." says Ash. "Not that I'm not gonna do this, cause I am, but it's not what most people thinks about me."

"Honestly I was one of those people back in the days, now I can see that you are ready for this." says Gary Oak.

"Nice to see you guys get along." says Brock.

"Gary and I put our differences aside years ago after what happened in Capelium City." says Ash in a mature manly tone.

"Yes. First, when Ash and I became rivals we were still silly kids with no maturity and second, it's really difficult to be enemies after what we went through in Capelium City." says Gary. "Now I think of Ash as my friend."

"Exactly what happened in Capelium City?" says Brock.

"Long story." says Ash.

"Too long." says Gary.

Ash put on his tuxedo jacket and look over to his old hat that is on the couch, thinking for a few seconds that he should wear it, but knows that it would look stupid.

20 minutes later in the main room of the gym.

"Welcome everyone, trainers, league officers, gym leaders and others. Today we are here, as y'all know, for the wedding of Ash and Misty." says Brock in a strong clean tone.

Ash walk up to Brock.

"Let me introduce Mr Ash William Ketchum of Pallet Town, my longtime best friend and outstanding Pokémon Trainer." says Brock.

"Thanks my old friend." says Ash. "I'm glad so many are able to be here today on this special day."

Pokémon League security guards in white dinner uniforms play a short piece of music on trumpets as Misty enter the room.

"And here ladies and gentlemen...here's the bride, Lady Misty Belle Hydrolah of Cerulean City, gym leader and water Pokémon expert." says Brock.

Misty is wearing a long classic perfect white wedding-dress, her orange hair is down and in soft curls and she has a silver necklace with the gym's insignia on it.

"Ash..." says Misty in soft sweet tone as she walk over to Ash and gently takes his hand.

"Misty my love." says Ash.

Brock goes and takes his seat among the guests and Gary walk up in his place.

"In case you have no idea who I am, my name's Gary Oak, but that's not really important. Now to what is important. Mr Ketchum and his woman has written their own vows." says Gary.

"Misty...you've been my loyal friend for many years and I trust you beyond imagination. Since we first met I've felt close to you. After all this time I love you more than ever. In every way are you the sunshine...or should I say the gleaming calm lake, in my life. Be my woman forever." says Ash.

"Ash...you're the one who can truly see my soul, my spirit. When we first met, I thought you were a bit lame and kinda immature, but you have changed over the years and become the man of my dreams. Forever I'm your woman." says Misty.

"In the authority given to me by the Pokémon League I now declare you husband and wife." says Gary.

Ash wrap his right arm around Misty's slim waist and starts to make out with her.

Later at the after-wedding party.

In the Pokémon world it's a tradition for the bride and groom to give each other a special gift.

First it's Ash' turn to give Misty something.

Brock and Gary enter the room with a large gift-box.

"Misty...this is for you." says Ash.

Misty open the big box. Inside is a custom-made bike painted in gold.

"Wow!" says Misty with a cute smile.

"I promised you a new bike years ago and here it is. Kinda late, but better late than never I guess." says Ash.

"Awww! Thanks, Ash. It's a very nice bike." says Misty.

Misty open her bag and pull out her gift to Ash. It's a new golden Pokédex.

"For my Ash." says Misty.

"Thanks, baby." says Ash.

"Do you like it...?" says Misty.

"Yeah, of course I do." says Ash.

"Hi there. Ash. Misty. Congratulations to both of you, and Misty...I hope you'll keep your job as the city's gym leader even though you're a married woman now." says Lance, the president of the Pokémon League as he walk up to Ash and Misty.

"Sir, of course I'll keep my job." says Misty.

"Mr Ketchum, you're a lucky man." says Lance. "Your woman is a beauty."

"Thanks, sir." says Ash.

"Ash, I can't wait to get to the end of this party so we can go upstairs to our bedroom and cuddle adult-style all night long." whisper Misty in a sexy seductive tone.

**The End.**


End file.
